


最后一个基督徒

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: God, there were so many stars you could have used. What was the need to give these people to the fire, that the symbol of their passing might shine above Bethlehem?"The Star" By: Arthur C. Clarke
Relationships: Luka "PerkZ" Perković/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Luka "PerkZ" Perković
Kudos: 4





	最后一个基督徒

一

Tim结束祈祷，睁开眼睛。这是他的习惯，他从来只在教堂里写代码，每次写代码之前都要先祈祷。

全息投影屏幕浮现在他面前，屏幕上跳动的字符给他苍白的皮肤添上了一点诡异的青绿色。Mihael穿着长袍，坐在他身边，安静地翻看着《圣经》。这是地底城市唯一一本纸质书，他们身处的是全世界最后一座教堂。

教堂是地底城的一个单间。人口爆炸后，空间成了珍贵的资源，建筑独立成栋极其奢侈，只有地上城市敢如此挥霍。地底城市被规划成蜂箱的模样，最大限度对空间加以压榨。这年头还能有教堂留存——哪怕只是个单间——都堪称奇迹。

科技高速发展娱乐爆炸扩张，信仰早就被整个世界抛诸脑后。

Tim揉了揉干涩的眼睛，卷起键盘收进口袋，全息屏幕随即消失。Mihael也合上了书，安静地看着他。

Mihael总是很安静，从Tim有记忆开始，他就是这样的性格，所以即使他们多年未见，却还能像幼时一样相处。Tim会和Mihael聊他的新进展，聊《圣经》，聊他所相信的神对世界的安排。当Tim说出“《圣经》上的故事毫无疑问是真实的，只是未必发生在地球”时，Mihael也不反驳。

Tim知道Mihael能包容比这更难以理解的。即使是仿生人推开这里的大门向他寻求宗教慰藉，都没有令他流露出一丝惊讶或困惑的表情。

毕竟教堂是个包容信仰的地方。

二

Martin站在中心控制室，四周悬浮着全息投影屏幕，屏幕上是各种文档、参数，每秒都在刷新。数据里偶尔有几个突然变成红色，又再变绿，比跃迁的电子更不规律。

中央大屏幕右下角闪出一个弹窗：通话请求——来自Tim

Martin选择接通，Tim的影像出现在他面前。

“我不知道他们做了什么，但你应该能检测到，最近系统的熵增明显加快了，而且已经快到临界了。如果他们成功了，所带来的混乱和不确定性会让系统的熵达到无法增长的峰值。”Tim的语气没有起伏，让Martin想到了Rasmus，有时候Martin觉得Tim比Rasmus更像一个仿生人。

熵不再增长的理论结果他们都知道。问题是，真的有这样一个高熵极限吗？Martin并不确定。“按照你设计出的仪器来观察，确实如此。但……”他又一次问出已经问了上百次的问题，“你如何确定你的极值设定是正确的。说到底，这不过是一个推论。”

“你了解星际探测，也看到过那些发达文明毁灭后的残骸。” Tim回答，“当文明发展到一个极限，就会突然在灾难中消失。他们是被赶出伊甸园的亚当和夏娃，我们也不例外。”

“这之间未必有因果性。”Martin反驳。

“当然有，” Tim说，依然用他亘古不变的机械语调，“神给这个世界设定了一套运行规则，就像一个程序，输入某个特定值，输出某个对应结果。”

Martin懒得再反驳，之前他们的每一次辩论都不了了之，他们无法说服彼此，他无法理解Tim近乎疯狂的猜想，Tim更不理会他的质疑，于是他言归正传：“我这里的布置已经按照你的要求全部完成了，包括一切的备份。关键是你的进度。”

“快了。”Tim回答，“应该来得及。只希望他们进展别太快。”

三

Luka站在巨大的落地玻璃窗前。

这间卧室可以俯瞰整座城市，光这一点就令它价值不菲，更不用提它巨大到奢侈的空间。要获得这样一间卧室，仅仅有钱是不够的，还需要足够的“资格”。Luka费了常人难以想象的努力才有如此收获。他的研究让他能够站在这个世界顶端，他也需要站在这个高度才能继续他的研究。他正在研究的艰深问题涉及生物、机械、计算机与人工智能、量子物理、心理学等众多复杂的领域，每进一步都需要难以想象的资源支撑。

在他背后，Rasmus趴在凌乱的被子和枕头中间。Luka收回目光，能从玻璃上的倒影里看到Rasmus脸上思索的神情。

Luka走回床边，坐在他身侧，摸了摸他凌乱的头发：“别忘了及时把记录写完，如果累了就睡一会。等你醒了我就回来了。”

Rasmus点点头，一如既往地乖顺。他睁大眼睛的时候看起来懵懂如孩童，Luka相信这是他外部结构和算法设定协同作用后呈现出的效果。

但即使再逼真的仿生人，他的自我认知依然如碎片一样不健全。Caps想要寻找所谓“灵魂”，这是他离开制造者出现在Luka身边的原因。全世界只有Luka在进行这方面的尝试，这是Rasmus找到的唯一可能帮助也愿意帮助他的人。

四

醒目的警告占据了屏幕中间的位置

Tim面无表情地关掉窗口，开始联络Martin，他相信Martin一定也看到了同样的警告。

“我们必须立刻开始时间重置，我们没有时间了。”他说。

“你搞定了？”Martin反问。

“还没有，我还需要一点时间。”Tim说，“我只是通知你，如果我这里搞定了，很可能直接开始，让你的仪器始终保持在准备状态。”

“好。”Martin答应了，但不是因为Tim的要求，而是他的仪器检测到了一些不正常数据——太阳突然开始异常膨胀，地心深处孕育着一场可怕的地震——这些毁灭性灾难要通过波的形式传递到人类所居住的地方还需要一点时间，但也只有这一点时间了。

Tim挂断了电话，Martin按照Tim的要求检查了那些设备，一切运转良好。

他早就开始准备这一切，不是因为他相信Tim，而是因为他有能力这么做，且这么做对他而言没有什么太大的损失。

他原本打算把这一切当作常态化观测与研究，直到太阳和地心的数据突然开始异常。如果这不是个巧合，就意味着，Tim有可能是对的。

如果Tim是对的，Martin苦涩地想，就意味着，Luka成功让Rasmus拥有了灵魂。

五

Rasmus走进教堂，Tim坐着没动。

往常Tim会回避和Rasmus照面，但如今他没有时间了，他的程序还差一小段没写完，只能专心工作，不管其他。

Mihael如往常一样礼貌地与Rasmus寒暄，但Rasmus没有如往常一样回应。

等Tim被异响惊动抬起头来，看到的画面是此前从未想过的：Mihael倒在地上，脖子被扭成一个诡异的角度，正常人的脖子被折成这样绝无幸存可能；但最令Tim意外的是，Mihael的皮肤破损处露出的不是血和肌肉，而是电子元件。

Rasmus站在一边，震惊程度更甚于他。

他们都没有想到过世界上最后一个神职人员也是个仿生人。

六

世界末日突然近在眼前，新闻公告让网络和每一台个人计算机都陷入崩溃。但是没人在意，因为人类比网络和计算机更崩溃。

Rasmus并不在意所谓末日，对他而言，末日已经提前降临了。

Luka每次和他做爱之后都会离开一段时间，而他要在这段时间里填写一份“实验记录”——他早就被告知这一切都不过是实验的一部分。当然他们还做很多其他实验，有些实验要把他生生拆毁再重组，他会因此感受到巨大的痛苦，有些则会给他一些刺激，制造出单纯的快乐，还有些实验是在他无意识的情况下进行的。但Rasmus最喜欢的还是能感觉到Luka这件事。

他们最后一次做爱后，他跟踪了Luka，终于弄清了Luka每次离开他之后会去哪里。那间秘密实验室乍看之下和其他每一间标准实验室都一模一样，但Rasmus在那里找到了Mihael的相关资料。

这就是他的末日。

当他意识到自己爱上了Luka的时候，当他意识到Luka真正爱的人是Mihael的时候，当那种嫉妒控制住他，让他只剩下“杀掉Mihael”这个念头的时候——在他拥有这些意识的时候，他就获得了新生，也迎来了末日。他不确定这是不是他要寻找的所谓灵魂，如果是的话，他宁愿自己从来没有这段经历。

这之后，于他而言，再也没有末日。

七

Luka也并不在意所谓末日。

他甚至没有生Rasmus的气。如今的Mihael只是他制造的仿生人，一个替代品。他掌握着全部的工艺和参数，可以修复任何损伤，或者彻底重造。这个Mihael所缺的是一个真正的灵魂。这很难，但对Luka而言，已经不是全无可能。

一直以来，支撑他努力走下去的，是“让Mihael真正回到身边”这个信念。为此他做了大量的研究和实验，甚至触摸到了他所期待的成功——他可以创造出灵魂了。这意味着也许有一天，他的仿生人Mihael也可以拥有灵魂，那于他而言，Mihael就真的回来了。

Luka把仿生人放到试验台上，想起七年前那天，他也曾这样坐在Mihael身边——那个真实的Mihael。他还记得Mihael小声问是不是因为他们之间的关系不为上帝所容许，所以才会如此惩罚他，他还记得Mihael握着的手缓缓放开，无力地垂落下去，那一刻他决定无论如何都要把Mihael带回来。

这个念头支撑他走过了之后的七年，他从地底城市一直爬到了这个世界的最顶层，他甚至差一点就成功了。

但他没有时间了。

八

Martin看着窗外，太阳正在以肉眼可见的速度越变越大。

即使空调已经在全速运转，但他依然快要因为中暑而晕倒了。他需要一杯冰水，好多清醒一会。大地晃动着，水洒了一半。

他感觉时间正在被不断拉长，而且很清楚，这不是他的错觉，依然在运作的检测装置还在忠实地反馈着这个世界的各项数据，其中代表熵的那一项已经达到了设定的最大值，且确实停止了增长。熵无法继续增长，时间之箭也就失去了方向。这不代表他们拥有了无限的时间，这只代表着，他们没有时间了。

九

Tim只保留了和Martin的联络，这条线路在Martin的维护下始终处于畅通状态，让他可以在需要的时候启动程序控制那些装置。他的计划是通过其他外在系统引入低熵原，从而逆转时间。

他的程序终于完成了，他按下了启动。

零

Tim的小教堂里找到了Mihael。

这是世界上最后一座教堂，领养了Mihael的人是世界上最后一个神父。Tim不知道他领养Mihael究竟是出于善良还是出于某种需要，比如，让这个宗教后继有人。

Mihael穿着长袍，安静地翻看着《圣经》，在看到Tim的时候他轻轻地欢呼了一声，给了这位老朋友一个拥抱。

他们给对方讲述了分开之后的生活， Mihael和Tim分享了他最近遇上的，甜蜜却带着一点酸涩的小秘密——他恋爱了，和一个叫Luka的大学生，他本应该完全沉浸于甜蜜之中的，但Luka已经连着几天没和他见面了，这让他的快乐蒙上了一层灰色。

Tim已经发现时间重置之后有些人没能和整个世界一起回退，Luka是其中之一。

Tim不忍心告诉Mihael真相，但更不忍心欺骗他。最终他还是把时间重置之前的故事告诉了Mihael。

“他曾经成功塑造出了一个灵魂，正如上帝塑造出了第一个人类。而造物，尤其是灵魂的创造，向来是神专属的领域。正如亚当和夏娃吃了知善恶树的果子，如神一样能知善恶，因此被赶出了伊甸园。”

Mihael安静地听完了这个堪称疯狂的故事，没有打断他。在他结束之后，Mihael冷静地问：“你又怎么确定你成功重置了时间？也许我们最终还是会顺着时间之箭回到末日那一天；也许我们并没有成功，如今的我们不过是你备份数据的投影而已；也许我们被困在了两个时间特异点之间，从此刻到末日，被永远困在这段时间里不断重复。所以你又怎么确定他的情况？”

“我不确定。”Tim如实回答，“我只是告诉我我所知道的。”

“既然如此，”Mihael低下头，“那我会每日为他祈祷，等他回来，直到最后一天到来。”

**Author's Note:**

> God, there were so many stars you could have used. What was the need to give these people to the fire, that the symbol of their passing might shine above Bethlehem?  
> "The Star" By: Arthur C. Clarke


End file.
